


Things I Wanted

by ezraisangry



Category: Lizard Boy - Huertas
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memories, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: One week after the incident, Trevor retreats back to isolation and reflects on his past lover. Maybe he should had stayed in hiding.
Relationships: Trevor (Lizard Boy)/ Cary (Lizard Boy)
Kudos: 2





	Things I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> decided to take a stab at a fic for this amazing musical . all CWs are listed in tags . please excuse any HTML fails - i've never attempted to use that type of formatting before .

_I wanna let something happen today, but then not... ___

__Trevor wished more than anything that he had chosen not to._ _

__One week ago, he stepped outside for the first time in a year. One week ago, he had found love. One week ago..._ _

___No. ____ _

____The lizard-human hybrid might have one the battle against Siren, but it wasn't worth it. Not in his eyes. He had lost Cary in the process._ _ _ _

____He could almost feel Cary's calloused hands intertwined in his. He recalled walking down the sidewalk, his green complexion tainted with blush. Everything had been perfect. Where did he go wrong? It was ironic - the first time he finally felt some sense of hope, and it was ripped away with him._ _ _ _

____Trevor blamed himself, that was no secret. He was convinced his need for love was selfish - if he didn't seek out validation so much, maybe they would have never met, and then Cary would still be alive. He was better of inside, that's what Trevor told himself. That way, he'd spare himself and the rest of the world for pain._ _ _ _

_____Cary's dead and it's my fault. ____ _ _ _

______He buried himself in his sheets, choking out a helpless sob. God, the world was just out to get him, was it not? Cary gave up everything for Trevor, and that included his own life. Trevor finally got someone, just to be left alone again. He should have known._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I'm gonna stay inside this room until I'm dead... ____ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
